


Take Good Care

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Part of why Maggie hadn’t had too many people she was close to in life had to do with the fact that she wasn’t good at this part. It wasn’t as if she lacked sympathy for Alex’s plight or that she couldn’t be soft.It was just she hated getting sick and taking care of someone sick usually equated succumbing to the sickness oneself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: From a prompt on tumblr for a sanvers sick fic. No beta on this one so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit.

Part of why Maggie hadn’t had too many people she was close to in life had to do with the fact that she wasn’t good at this part. It wasn’t as if she lacked sympathy for Alex’s plight or that she couldn’t be soft.

It was just she hated getting sick and taking care of someone sick usually equated succumbing to the sickness oneself.

Thus when Alex couldn’t stop sneezing one morning on her way out from a crime scene, Maggie kept her distance.

Alex pulled out a tissue and wiped her nose. “So,” she sniffled, “I’ll see you later?”

Maggie offered her a weak smile. “Uh, I’ll need to write this up.” She gestured toward the crime scene. She knew it was a weak excuse and by the look in Alex’s eyes, she knew it too.

Still, Alex smiled back with those hesitant eyes and the slight incline of her head. This was all so new and it seemed every time Maggie pulled away just a little, Alex misconstrued it as a slight. They’d have to work on that and Maggie really wanted to explain but she wasn’t sure Alex would be able to hear it the right way.   

Alex cleared her throat and nodded, “Rain check then?”

Maggie nodded slowly and stuck her hands in her pockets. “Course.”

* * *

Two days later, Maggie’s phone rang on her lunch break.

“Sawyer,” she answered.

“Maggie?” 

The worry in Kara’s voice made her pause. 

“Kara?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Look, I was wondering if you could go check on Alex for me. I was supposed to go over with soup and movies you know but I have, uh,” she paused and coughed, “an assignment this evening.” 

She said it like more of a question than a statement.

 _No_ , Maggie wanted to whine but she knew she couldn’t. This was like rule one of being a girlfriend and that’s what she was now.

She sighed away from the mouthpiece of her phone and pulled it back to answer in the cheeriest voice she could muster.

“Sure, I got it covered.”

Kara let out a relieved sigh. “Gosh, thank you, I’ll swing by around 4 with her favorite soup?”

“Sounds good.”

* * *

Alex was infinitely more pathetic than Maggie suspected. There was a brief light in her eyes as she saw Maggie but she soon fell into a coughing fit and barely made it to her couch.

There were tissues everywhere and Alex was dressed in her work clothes.

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. “Going somewhere.”

Alex took a deep breath. “Yeah, I, just,” cough, “I was on my way and..”

“Hmm,” Maggie nodded and lifted her bag, “I’ll just warm this up for you?”

Alex moved to the couch as her coughing got worse and sat down. She tried to clear her coffee table of used tissue as she grabbed new ones. 

Maggie took the task of warming up the soup to try and distract herself from all the germs flying around the apartment.

When Alex’s soup was warm, she grabbed a napkin and whispered  _you can do this_  to herself. 

When Maggie approached the couch, she heard light snoring and noticed Alex had fallen asleep. 

Maggie smiled at her, it was obvious she was miserable but she also looked adorable.

Maggie placed the soup on the table and gently nudged Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey, Danvers, order up.”

Alex jumped a little as she woke and blinked up at Maggie. “What?”

Maggie pointed at the soup. “Food’s ready.”

Alex sniffled and smiled slowly. “Oh, thank you. You, uh, you don’t have to stay.”

This was her way out. Hell, Alex was so out of it, she probably wouldn’t even notice Maggie was here. But there was something in the catch of Alex’s voice, something in her always cautious smile that told Maggie no matter how easy it would be to go, she needed to stay.

She shook her head as she settled opposite Alex on the couch. “No, no, I can stay. Plus, I can’t leave you alone to watch all those rom-coms your sister left with me.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I’m almost never sick and every time she takes advantage to get me to watch them.”

Maggie tilted her head and winked. “I thought you might feel that way so I figured I’d bring you a different selection.”

She pulled out some DVDs from her bag and lifted them up for Alex to see.

Alex coughed then smiled at the selection. She moved her soup back to the coffee table (Maggie noted she hadn’t eaten much) and leaned back against the couch.

“They look great but really it’s only a cold, I’ll be in the office tonight.”

She looked like she might really believe that before she started another coughing fit.

Maggie shook her head. “Look I know you’re the doc here but the tissues and the coughing and…”

Alex’s coughing gave way to sneezing. 

Maggie pointed to her. “And that suggests otherwise. Seize the day Danvers and put on some of those cute jammies you got and watch these cool superhero movies with your girlfriend.”

Alex brightened at that and Maggie reminded herself,  _see you got this_.

Alex sighed and stood up slowly. “Ok.”

Maggie nodded and shooed Alex off. While she got changed, Maggie took the opportunity to clear tissues (with her own tissue barrier of course), washed her hands and got Alex a fresh glass of water.

Alex wandered in with a handful of cough drops and Wonder Woman pajamas.

Maggie smiled. “Nice choice.”

Alex’s cheeks turned pink as she shook her head. “Shut up.”

Maggie chuckled as Alex settled on the couch.  Maggie lifted a blanket from behind the couch and settled it over Alex. 

She pointed to the soup. “Eat at least half or I subject you to Kara’s choices.”

Alex sighed but grabbed the soup as Maggie started the first movie.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Alex dozed off and Maggie noted that maybe this whole taking care of a sick person had some perks as Alex settled deeper into her side. She ran her hands through Alex’s hair as she texted Kara to let her know she had a handle on everything and Kara didn’t need to stop by. 

Maggie paused on Alex’s forehead and noted her fever broke. Alex sighed in her sleep.

Maggie smiled as she adjusted the blanket over both of them and fell asleep herself.

 


End file.
